Currently untitled until someone gives me an idea!
by Monna Sakura
Summary: Dark, Daisuke, Krad and Satoshi in highschool. Labels: shonen ai, OOCness, AU. Currently on hold until I get a beta reader and a new muse. The direction I was going to take with this went and blew itself up so I have to think of a different one... Sorry!
1. First Meetings

Okay. This is and Alternate Universe fic. There will be OOCness as I see fit. Thank you for your time. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: DUH.

Chapter one: Meeting number one

Two teenagers walked down the sidewalk, hands clutching nervously at the straps of their backpacks as they turned onto the cement path that led to the front door of Azumano High school. One of the boys, the one with long blond hair, slowed down before stopping completely at the bottom of the steps leading to the entrance. The other started up, but paused when he realized he was alone. Turning around, he pushed his sky blue bangs out of matching eyes and said something to the blond. When the other boy shook his head, he reached down and snagged him by the arm, dragging him up the stairs and into the school.

Satoshi Hiwatari sighed and glanced at his watch; twenty-three minutes and fourteen seconds he had been sitting in the office, waiting for his cousin, Krad, to get his classes scheduled. Why did he have to let Krad see the counselor first? Hadn't past experience taught him anything? As a rule, on his first day in a new school, Krad would always always always look carefully through each and every single course that he could possibly take and then take at least half an hour to decide on ones to fill his schedule that he would enjoy. Damn his semi-hedonistic tendencies, anyway.

Satoshi slumped in his chair, blowing his light blue hair out of his eyes for the billionth time and dully inspecting a small smudge on his glasses. Hey, the light goes all rainbowy if I turn my head this way... He glanced up at the ceiling, I wonder how many tiles there are up there... One... Two...

The door to the counselor's office swung open, snapping Satoshi out of his murky haze of boredom. Sitting up quickly, he watched Krad enter the main office and walk over. The blond reached out a hand and lightly smacked Satoshi's shoulder, "Tag, your turn."

Satoshi laughed, "What classes do you have?"

Krad held out a piece of paper, which Satoshi took, "I made you a copy so you could compare when you get your schedule figured out. But right now I have Advanced Biology, so I've got to go." He grinned, "Be good on your first day, Honey"

Satoshi rolled his eyes, but answered as was customary, "Yes, Darling, you too."

A couple of faculty members standing behind the counter, raised their heads in alarm, and Krad laughed at their reactions, "Man, that never gets old. Really though, Satoshi, don't piss off any more teachers, ok?"

Satoshi sniffed, "It's not my fault if they don't know what they're talking about."

Krad chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Know-it-all. I do have to go, though. See you when I see you!"

"Yeah, see you." Satoshi stood up and walked into the counselor's office. At the desk sat a skinny, middle aged woman with thick glasses and a pleasant smile planted on her face.

"Hello, there!" The woman-- Mrs. Barbo, according to the nameplate-- chirped, "You must be Satoshi Hiwatari! Your cousin, Mr. Hikari, was just in here." The word 'Duh' echoed through Satoshi's head. "He's taking a lot of good courses. I know he gave you a copy of his schedule, and a lot of students do that, but my one rule is that you are not allowed to look at it until _after _your classes are chosen." Damn.

Mrs. Barbo handed him a packet with all the classes he could take and told him to choose five. He did so, and she typed them into her computer. Printing out a hardcopy, she snagged it off the printer and handed it over, telling him to check for mistakes. He scanned over the page, French, College Writing, A lunch, Chemistry, Anatomy and Physiology, and Library Assistant. Yup, that was everything. He told her as much and she handed him his school handbook. Just as he opened the door to go to first hour, a loud bell rang, announcing a class change.

"Oh, well, just go on to your second hour, Mr. Hiwatari. You can meet your first hour teacher tomorrow." Satoshi sighed and headed off to find the College Writing room.

311... 312.... 313... 314! Finally! Satoshi grinned, relieved that he had not gotten _too _lost on his way to class. Opening the wooden door, he quietly entered the room and glanced around to see if he had this class with Krad. Brown hair... brown hair... red hair... black.... brown... blond...Oh! Blond! Satoshi hurried across the room to snag a seat next to his friend and cousin. Krad grinned happily when he caught sight of Satoshi hurrying towards him, and waved, "Hey, Satoshi, what took you so long?"

"Got lost," Satoshi admitted, plopping into the desk next to Krad's. "How was first hour?"

"Fine, I guess. We really didn't do anything since it's the first day and all. You?"

"Nah, I didn't get out of the counselor's until first hour was over. This is my first class today. So you have A lunch, righ--"

Satoshi was interrupted by a loud voice from the door, "Shut up, everyone." Into the room strode a man so large, it looked like he had muscles on his muscles, "This is not a fun class. We will start off with class work today, and continue with this assignment until I choose to say stop. First assignment is: Journals. Every day in class you will spend the hour _quietly _writing in your journals. Begin." The teacher, without even giving his name, walked over and sat down at his desk. The entire hour went by without so much as a peep from anyone. When the bell rang for A-lunch, the room was cleared in record time.

Krad grimaced at the large lump of "food" on his lunch tray, wrinkling his nose at the less-than-appetizing odor it gave off. Turning to Satoshi, he shoved the tray under his nose, "'Toshi-- What do you think this is?"

Satoshi sniffed the contents of the tray and grimaced, "Spoiled, that's what! Get it away from me!" the blue-haired teen shoved it away, almost knocking the tray out of the blonde's hands. With a sick sucking sound, the glob of cafeteria food flew off the tray and suctioned itself onto the face of a short boy with flaming red hair who was unfortunate enough to be walking past their table at just the right moment. Pulling up short, the garnet-haired boy yelped in surprise, "Wha- What the--?"

"Ohmygod, I am so sorry!" Krad jumped from his chair to assist the shocked boy, "Here, let me help you!!" He grabbed Satoshi's napkin and tried to wipe some of the goop from the newcomer's face. As soon as his eyes were no longer glued shut with mutant Caf food, the boy blinked them open. Satoshi's heart stopped as he found himself staring into the most gorgeous pair of ruby-red eyes he had ever seen.

But before he was able get his brain functioning properly again, a whirlwind of purple and black ran up and glomped onto the redhead, "Hey, Daisuke! What's taking ya so loooong? If we don't hurry, we'll--" Pausing for a second he sniffed the air near the boy's head, "Eeewww, Dai, what have you been rolling in? You smell like With after he's played in the garbage."

With a snort, the smaller boy pushed his purple haired friend away and pointed to Krad and Satoshi, "You could ask those two, but I think it might have been the casserole Mom made for dinner last night. Grandpa_ said_ he was going to give it to the school cafeteria."

Noticing the two boys at the table for the first time, the taller teen laughed and grinned broadly at them, "Hi there! I'm Dark, Dark Mousy! Now then, care to tell me why you're slingin' caustic anti-food at Dai-chan, here?" 'Dai-chan' growled and punched his friend in the arm.

Satoshi stared at the two as they seemed to forget where they were and began tussle in the middle of the lunch room. Realizing that Krad seemed to have been struck dumb, he picked up the proverbial 'ball' and interrupted their mock fight, "Um... yeah, about that... Sorry, it was an accident. Krad shoved his tray in my face so I just--"

"Ahh, we understand, no need to explain further! Self-preservation is a strong instinct in this cafeteria!" Dark and Daisuke said in perfect unison, freezing mid-strangle hold.

"So-- what's your names? You don't look familiar; are you new?" Dark asked, releasing a slightly blue-faced Daisuke.

"Oh, sorry," Satoshi winced at his own rudeness, "Yes, we transferred here just this morning. My name is Satoshi Hiwatari."

Daisuke took the initiative this time, " Nice to meet you Satoshi, I'm Daisuke Niwa. And your... brother?"

"Oh no, not brother. He's my cousin."

Daisuke went red at his mistake, "Oh! I'm so sorry, I was only guessing!"

Satoshi waved a hand to dismiss Daisuke's apologies. "It's alright, happens all the time." Frowning, he glanced over at said relative. He blinked. Krad was staring at Dark, and Satoshi could almost swear he saw a thin line of drool slid from the corner of his mouth. Rolling his eyes, he jabbed his friend in the ribs, "Hey, you dumb blond, don't be rude."

With a start, Krad came back to himself and blinked, "Wha?" Dark laughed and repeated the question. "Oh," Krad flushed in embarrassment, "Krad Hikari. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Dark glanced over at the clock on the wall and gave a start, "Wah! Dai, lunch is almost over! We gotta go! Later, you two!" Without another word, he grabbed Daisuke by the collar and ran off, dragging him along behind. Smiling despite his awkward position, Daisuke shouted back, "See you two later! Have a nice day!"

Krad and Satoshi could only gape at the retreating dust cloud, stunned. Finally, Krad was able to gather enough of his wits to string three word together, "He was _hot_."


	2. Bloody Mary

Geez, I finally updated! Enjoy! Disclaimer in chapter one.

Sorry about the horrible scene transitions, this piece of junk keeps deleting my formatting... You'll just have to bear with it...

Chapter 2: Bloody Mary

Dark ran down the hallway, clinging to Daisuke's sleeve to pull him along. Daisuke gasped for air, winded from running with his arm being tugged in odd directions. "Dark," he wheezed, "You can... let go... of me now!"

His friend glanced back in surprise, as if he hadn't even realized that he still had hold of the shorter boy, "Oops, sorry, Dai-chan," he let go, "But, really though, if we want to pull this off, we have to get in and out as quick as possible, so hurry up!"

Daisuke frowned as he caught up with Dark, "Well if you hadn't stoppped to socialize, we would already be done and back to lunch."

"What?!" Dark yelped, "If _I _hadn't stopped to socialize?! As I recall, you were right there with me, chattin' away like it was morning tea. Besides, you were talkin' to 'em first."

"That was because...!" Daisuke sighed, "Oh, never mind. Look, there's the water closet. Let's just do this." The two of them stopped in front of an old, wooden door. On the lintel was a rusty old plaque that read: Water Distribution Room. Authorized personel only. Daisuke tried the door, "It's locked. You're turn, Dark." He moved to the side, making room for the taller boy.

Bending over, Dark plucked a paperclip from a sewn-over fold in the lower right leg of his pants. Straightening it, he stuck one end into the key hole and wiggled it around, "Oooh, Dai, they got a new lock for this door. It's a pretty good one, too!"

"Can you open it?" Daisuke asked, glancing up and down the hallway for any wandering faculty. Dark sniffed and didn't bother to respond; the small click that signaled an unlocked door was answer enough.

Dark pulled the door open and gestured Daisuke through with a flourish, "After you, my dear."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, but entered the room regardless. He snapped the lightswitch to 'on' and Dark shut the door behind them. The red head squinted around at the machinary, "Soooo, which one is the storage tank?"

"I don't know," Dark frowned and rubbed the back of his neck, "Just look for something that says water storage. If not that, then anything about water purifying. If we find the purifier, the holding tank can't be far away. And if that doesn't work, we'll just find someplace else to dump these." He held up four small, plastic bottles.

Daisuke stared at his friend in astonishment.

"What?" Dark asked, frowning, "Is there something on my face?"

"Dark," Daisuke breathed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh? Tell you what?" Dark's face twisted in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a brain?" he finished. Dark shot him an annoyed look and Daisuke laughed, "Ah, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, it was just too perfect."

"Oh, well. I guess I should expect no less from you, Dai," he grinned, "You learned from the best."

"You're right," Daisuke admitted, smiling innocently, "After all, I was self-taught."

"Ouch," Dark laughed and turned to begin looking for the water tank. After a couple of minutes of fruitless searching, Daisuke found a solution. Or rather, he tripped over it.

"Owwww," Daisuke groaned, rubbing the shoulder he'd landed on, "What the bloody hell was that?" He leaned close to the floor to inspect the cause of his downfall (hahahaha). It was the lidded end of a water pipe. On the cap were the words: Water Storage. "Hey, Dark, " he called, "I found it."

"Oh?" Dark made his way over, swatting at a few cobwebs clinging to his nose. He knelt next to Daisuke and gestured at the pipe, "This it?"

Daisuke nodded, "Yeah, now let's do this. Third hour starts soon and Mrs. Puisis gets freaky when you're late." He unscrewed the cap and waited while Dark carefully emptied the contents of the bottles into the tank. "Ok, let's go." he replaced the lid, stood up and dusted himself off. Dark nodded and followed suit, shoving the empty bottles into a pocket. He didn't notice when one missed the pocket and fell to the floor.

The two boys made their way to the door and left the room, flipping the lightswitch on the way out.

In the middle of the floor lay an empty bottle of Ultra Strength Halloween Food Dye.

"Damnit, Takeshi!" Masahiro glared at the amateur reporter, "I did not skip class just to hang around in the bathroom and listen to you yap about some girl you met at the stupid museum."

"Fine," Takeshi threw up his arms, "Let's play a game then!"

Masahiro raised an eyebrow, "A game." Takeshi nodded. "What game do you have in mind, pray tell?"

The psychopathic reporter grinned and paused dramatically, "...Bloody Mary!"

Masahiro nearly fell over, "Bloody Mary? Are you serious? Last time I played that, I was in fourth grade. Don't you think we're a little bit old for that sorta thing?"

"No, no, not at all," Takeshi assured him, "This version's different. For one, you don't have to have the lights off; and for two, you use running water instead of a mirror."

"Did you just make that up?" the other teen asked suspiciously.

"Yup!" Takeshi grinned happily, "Wanna play?"

Masahiro sighed, "Whatever."

Takeshi cheered and turned the faucet on, "Ok, on the count of three, stare at the stream of water and say 'Bloody Mary, I killed your children' five times. One. Two. Three!"

"Bloody Mary, I killed your children," they chanted in unison.

"Bloody Mary, I killed your children."

The water hitched a little in the tap.

"Bloody Mary, I killed your children."

The power of the water flow intensified.

"Bloody Mary, I killed your children."

A barely noticable pink tint colored the water in the sink.

"Bloody Mary, I killed your children."

All of a sudden, a stream of dark red gushed so hard from the faucet that it spattered up over the two boys, drenching them in red. As one, they let loose a pair of blood curdling screams and ran from the bathroom. On the floor, they left a trail of red as they took off down the hallway, still screaming.

Across the school, Satoshi sat quietly at his assigned lab table in chemistry, waiting for his lab partner, Riku Harada, to return with the nitrate. To pass the time, he looked over the lab instructions: three mililiters nitrate, Riku was getting that, sixteen mililiters water, he could do that at least. Snagging the graduated cylinder, he moved over to the sink and turned the water on cold. But instead of fresh, clear water, out of the tap flowed a river of dark red... _something_.

Jumping back, Satoshi yelped in alarm, "Holy shit, what the hell is that!"

The whole class paused to stare and Mrs. Wink, his chem teacher, frowned at him disaprovingly, "Mr. Hiwatari, we do not use that kind of language in class; save it for the presidential elections." She walked over to the sink, "And we do not leave the water-- Holy shit!"

Krad sighed for the fifth time in as many minutes. Not only was his FST class full of nothing but brainy know-it-alls who wouldn't know fun if it bit them in the arse, but they expected him to be just like them and actually brag about getting the highest score in the grade book. And yes, there were already scores in the book. The minute class began, the teacher, Mr. Kudwa, had plunked a five page evaluation test on their desks and told them to finish the whole thing in ten minutes. Not that Krad thought he would get anything lower than top score on the pop exam, he just didn't like listening to everyone else brag about the grades they hadn't even received yet.

He was in middle of his sixth sigh, when a series of loud screams erupted from the end of the hallway in the girls locker room. The entire class rushed into the hallway just in time to see the girl's swim team rush out of the locker room in towels and swimsuits. They were dripping something bright red all over the place and the lot of them were completely hysterical.

Krad's eyes widened in shock as he noticed just how much the red liquid dripping from the girls looked like blood...

In metal shop, Dark leaned back in his chair, listening in glee as class by class, the school broke into pandemonium. He grinned and mentally congratulated himself and Dai-chan on a prank well pulled.

Daisuke grinned and hopped up on the library desk, watching in amused silence as Mrs. Puisis, the school librarian, ran in panicked circles around the library. Yes Dark, he thought, this was definately a good one.

A/N: That was kind of funny. All the teachers I used just so happen to be ones at my school (except for the College Writing teacher in chappie one), and yes, that's pretty much what they're like. -- Sad, isn't it? OMG! I am such a bloody chicken! As I was writing the bloody mary scene I was so scared! I don't handle scary stuff very well, even stuff that I wrote! I had a bad experience with that game, okay? And then, to top it all off, the clock turned 11:11 just as I finished writing that scene! It was scary! I spent the whole minute curled in the fetal position.... Well anyway, expect an update within.... two weeks? Don't hold me to that. Could be sooner, could be later, you never know. REVIEW AND I SWEAR I'LL WRITE FASTER! PRAISE INSPIRES ME!


End file.
